Mario and Pacman vs. Sonic and Mega Man/Rap Meanings
'Mario and Pacman' Wait! *Mario announces himself. We started games, and you blue kids, came, in, late! *Mario mentions that he and Pacman were created before both blue characters were, and that they are both late to come into gaming. I got the coins, you got the rings... greed's my game! *Mario compares his gold, that is collected throughout the level to Sonic's rings, which can be lost and says that he's the greedy one with wealth not sonic. Speed's not yours, you'd lose to Flash, in a race! *He claims that Sonic is slower than Flash, and references to how Flash says that speed is his game. Nothing complicated in our games, we play it (straight)! *He says that he and Pacman's games are usually straight forward where as Sonic and Megaman's games are complicated in relation. Straight from the arcade, 1980 Midway, *Pacman introduces himself, as he was played in the arcade, and his copyright information begins with "© 1980 Midway". You can search for these guys, I was on the front page, *Pacman has had his own Google logo for a day where you could actually play the Pacman game, and you can still find it if you search for it. Megakid, hasn't puberty, hit you like a truck, yet? *He mentions how Mega "Man" looks more like a kid. He also uses a common joke that internet uses to compare celebrites now and as kid, saying that puberty hit them like a truck. Talk 'bout your pew pew guns, I don't give a puck, man... *Megaman is know for his guns that shoot tiny bullets that usually take 3 to destroy a regular enemy. Pacman was orignally named Puckman. Goomba! 'I step up to the game,' *Mario mentions a Goomba, a "villain" that you can defeat by jumping and stepping on top of. And I play like 'Koopa! Knock you out and send you running,' *You can stomp on a Koopa Troopa and do it again, causing the shell to spinning around the level in the same direction unless running into another object. I play like 'Mushroom! I always got advantage over you,' *A mushroom in Mario is well known for giving Mario 2 lives and increasing his size. I play like 'Piranha! Make you wanna, come close, then I bite, and (Pacman goes on)' *The Plant Piranha are enemies known for hiding on tubes then coming out to bite upward, which at times can come a suprise to the character. Ms. Pacman chomps my pellets, Sonic couldn't hammer Amy, *Sexuallized joke. Ms. Pacman is a Pacman game played with a female character, and Amy uses a hammer as a primar weapon. If you cant put that together than don't worry about it, "kid". You'd just Sonic Boom too fast, they call you crazy, *Another sex joke, a pun on the songs "Sonic Boom" and "They Call Me Sonic". Megakid don't feed the hedgehog, you might get rabies, *A pun on parents telling their kids not to fear the bears as it might be dangerous. He calls Megaman a kid and Sonic an animal this way. He's a kid's mascot, stick to flying above Macy's, *Sonic was the first video game character to have a float at the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. Many complain that Sonic doesn't target all all audiences as much as he used to, he usually targets kids. We're the Smash Bros, and we pack those, *Mario and Pacman are both in Super Smash Bros Wii U, and they are saying that they have Final Smashes capable of wiping out both opponents. It's the Pacman, and it's Mario, *Self-explanitory. We eat blue, we get power, *A common power-up that Pacman gets in his classic game turns the ghosts blue and allows him to "eat" them for points. We'll leave you, lookin' like Bowser, *Bowser is a common Mario villain that tends to get defeated everytime he attempts to do something that the Mario protagonists don't agree with.